021214BalishRilset
UPon waking, RilSet carefully diveStS himSelf from Scalet’S armS, letting them down Slowly to reSt in the Sand. He riSeS to hiS feet Silently, aPProaching the oaSiS to Slake hiS thirSt. Balish taps feverently on his computer, looking rather cross at the screen, occasionally and angrily sipping from a violent and sloshing liquid in a bottle. After drinking from hiS cuPPed handS, RilSet wanderS over to where he can hear BaliSh furiouSly tyPing. “Have you reSted, high-blood? ThiS may be our laSt chance to do So for a while.” He SitS in the Sand, facing him. He gives a half wave, not looking away from his screen. "PROBABLY not, but I'm FINE." When he waves, a strong smell of hotaru washes over the other troll. He taps a few more lines of the laptop, grumbling under his breath. RilSet cockS an eyebrow. “‘Fine’ iS not the word I would have choSen. Your Self-control SeemS to be SliPPing more and more often. WaS that what your behavior today waS about? Or were you SimPly being your ordinary, arrogant Self at an extremely inoPPortune moment?” Balish turns his vision, glaring at Rilset. "I was TAKING CARE of something. Do you actually NEED something or is your purpose to BUG me?" “The Second, mainly. And I waS not SPeaking Strictly of your Solo adventure.” RilSet PutS hiS chin uPon hiS fiSt, Studying BaliSh. “I diSlike your treatment of Scarlet. I would like you to be more conSiderate in the future.” "I dislike YOU and Scarlet BOTH." Balish growls, then sighs. "She shouldn't be so SNARKY, and I don't TRUST her. I should REIGN it in while we are in danger, SURE, but I'm not going to give her the benefit of the DOUBT. I'll EASE it down, but don't EXPECT much." “Ever Since She haS returned to life, She haS done nothing but aid uS.” RilSet foldS hiS armS, SPeaking darkly. “Indeed, She haS been a good deal more helPful and friendly than I have. Yet you drove her to tearS today. That uPSetS me. I do not aSk that you truSt uS. SimPly do not aggravate uS needleSSly.” He iS quiet for a moment, before SPeaking in a lighter tone. “I will admit you were right about Maenam, however. So far, She SeemS to be handling leaderShiP admirably.” He shakes his head. returning to the screen. "Maenam has it in her BLOOD, and this is from someone who has FIGURED OUT how stupid the hemosystem IS. She'll LEARN to be serious and to take her leadership, she MAY even begin to challange MY decisions, although we'll need to SEE about that." He offers Rilset another glance, then shakes his head, letting the other topic drop. RilSet ShrugS, riSing to hiS feet. “We can only hoPe, I SuPPoSe. A Sane leader would be a refreShing change of Pace. I’ll let you get back to work, doing...whatever it iS you’re doing.” He geStureS vaguely at the laPtoP. “Get Some reSt, high-blood. It might do you Some good.” He taPS hiS temPle, before ambling away. He rolls his eyes, getting back to half cursing at the screen.